Hiro Hamada
' Hiro Hamada' is the main protagonist of the Disney movie, Big Hero 6. Trivia *Hiro Hamada is voiced by Ryan Potter, who played Mike Fukanaga in Supah Ninjas. *Hiro Hamada will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will meet the Jungle Adventures Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will meet Dipper, Mabel and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will meet Genie in Genie meets Big Hero 6. *Hiro Hamada will join the team in Winnie the Pooh Meets Iron Man 3. *Hiro Hamada will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips. Gallery Hiro Hamada (Super Suit).png|Hiro Hamada (Super Suit) We formed together.jpg|Malware fusing Hiro Face your soul.jpg|The Darkness in Hiro's nightmares Malware Hiro.png|Malware controls Hiro Miles Callisto and Hiro Hamada.JPG|Miles Callisto and Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6 titanium.jpg Hiro Ultra Armor 2.0.png|Ultra Armor 2.0 Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Brothers Category:Detectives Category:Inventors Category:Intelligent characters Category:Teenagers Category:Preteens Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Bond Protectors Category:Males Category:Nephews Category:Orphans Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bond Creators Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Superheroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Marvel Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Narrators Category:Anti Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Avengers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Universal Protection Category:Monster Slayers Category:Male Damsels Category:Successful Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Merciful characters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Friend of a villain Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Vigilante Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Big Hero 6 members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Casanova Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies